


White Roses

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [11]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Lost Love, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: After his recent death, L's Love visits his grave.
Relationships: L/anyone - Relationship
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 11





	White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I received this gorgeous request from [Birbliet](https://birbliet.tumblr.com//)! Based on her ask to incorporate the flower meanings of Forsythia (anticipation) and Zinnia (I mourn your absence) in regards to L's S/O's feelings towards him.

Damp grass sank beneath sorrow-laden steps plodding towards the marble cross that marked where L’s body was now held in a permanent sleep. With every advancement, their breath caught a little harder in their chest, but right now, it was the only thing that reminded them that they weren’t dead themselves.

Once at constant risk of losing his life, the worst inevitably had come to pass and now they had to take comfort in the fact that he could never be taken from them again, that he was at peace.

_Would he ever truly be at peace?_

White roses, a favored token of affection that he would leave for them, were now clutched in their hands to be left on his grave, never to know he was the recipient of such a gesture. With tightening fingers, thorns pressed into numb skin as blood trickled down the crushed stems.

They knelt down onto the freshly disturbed earth that now snuggly held him, jealous that they had been replaced by something so permanent and protective. Human love was so ephemeral.

They cast their eyes upward toward the monument that stood watch over his grave, cold and unfeeling. To the rest of the world this seemed appropriate, but they knew better. 

They knew what it was to be on the receiving end of his crooked smile, to hear his subtle laughter when the absurd was too much for him to ignore, what it felt like to be wrapped in his arms in the darkness until the morning light ripped him from them and back to the realities of the world. They knew what his face looked like on the rare occasion he slept and what his kisses tasted like after his first and last cup of coffee for the day.

These were all things that only they knew, burned into their mind for safe keeping, never to be stolen from them.

Everyone said that in time this pain would fade, but what a horrible thought that was. 

_If remembering him means hurting for the rest of my life, then may my heart break a thousand times over until the day I can be with him again._

They set the wilted roses on the polished white stone and smirked with guttural disgust at how small the gesture seemed, but all too appropriate. After all, white roses symbolize eternal loyalty and everlasting love.

_I await the day I can see you again…_


End file.
